There are existing electronic devices or computing devices that utilize force sensing for detection of user input. Some publications disclose applications and/or methods for force sensing detection on bezels of the electronic devices. The applications and/or methods rely on capacitive based sensing devices to detect the presence of input forces applied on the external bezels.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,656,393 discloses an electronic device having a display and a touch sensitive bezel surrounding the display. U.S. Pat. No. 7,778,118 discloses a watch device having a touch sensitive user interface with a sensor positioned within the bezel of the display. United States Patent Publication No. 2010/0265197 discloses a touch screen display having a display, a touch sensitive overlay disposed on the display, and a capacitive force sensor. United States Patent Publication No. 2014/0362001 discloses a method for obtaining information based on touch detection at bezel edges of electronic devices with touch sensing capabilities.
Some problems or limitations associated with the aforementioned disclosures include (i) requiring high-resolution arrangement of force sensing devices; (ii) the touch sensitive bezels are only capable of detecting touch triggers or discrete user inputs on the bezels; and (iii) incompatibility with substantially rigid and electrically conductive bezels.
Therefore, in order to address or alleviate at least one of the aforementioned problems and/or disadvantages, there is a need to provide a force sensing bezel touch interface in which there are at least some improved features over conventional approaches.